creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rozdział 2: Drużyna stalkerów
Była 4:30. Piętnaście minut temu opuściłam mieszkanie po cichu, zostawiając stryja. Przyszli wkrótce wojskowi i zabrali mnie do czegoś, co można nazwać ciężarówką kroczącą. Ruszyłam do bazy. Tam dostałam ciuchy w jakie miałam się ubrać, a wszystko w kolorze szarozielonym lub khaki. Miałam teraz na sobie dżinsowe spodnie i bluzę koloru khaki, czarne kamasze, szarą podkoszulkę, szarozielone rękawiczki, chustę na głowę oraz pałatkę założoną w rodzaj peleryny. Dali mi też karabin snajperski Bielski wz. 43, ale pozwolili mi zatrzymać dotychczasowy oręż. Musicie wiedzieć że mam wyjątkowo celne oko i pierwszego mutanta zabiłam z kilometra przy pomocy karabinka z celownikiem mechanicznym jak miałam dopiero 13 lat. Mutanty żądne naszej krwi czyhały niemalże wszędzie. Kiedyś, przed zagładą, było ponoć ładnie. Ptaki ćwierkały, myszy gdzieniegdzie piszczały, robaki wychodziły z ziemi, koniki polne skakały, a pająki tkały pajęczyny. Do lasów i ogrodów można było sobie pójść kiedy się chciało bez obaw o zdrowie. W ZOO podobno były egzotyczne i regionalne zwierzęta, zwane słoniami. A dzisiaj? Tylko nagrania, zdjęcia nam zostały. Prawie nic nie przetrwało. To co powstało po apokalipsie chciało nas pożreć. - Co tam, Fil? - spytał się mnie żołnierz z karabinem maszynowym. - Chcę wiedzieć gdzie jedziemy. - odparłam. - Stąd, czyli z kotłowni ruszamy do Starego Miasta. Tam dowiemy się co mamy zrobić. Tak w ogóle mamy nową nazwę - Oddział Kazimierz. - Ciekawe. Przedstawisz mnie innym? - Jasne. Zaprowadził mnie do reszty, jak się okazało byłam jedną z trójki bab w całym oddziale. - Chłopaki, baby, to Fil. Jest naszym strzelcem wyborowym i medykiem. - Hej. - przywitałam się. - Właściwie Fil to mój pseudonim. - I tak się w oddziałach specjalnych porozumiewamy. Jestem Siwy, z powodu tego naturalnego białawego koloru włosów. Pełnię funkcje takiego typowego kierowcy. Faktycznie, wtedy dopiero zauważyłam że choć był młody miał całkiem siwe włosy pod tym kapeluszem wojskowym. - Dres. - powiedział ten z CKM-em podziemnej produkcji o wdzięcznej nazwie Guziec, wyglądający na hybrydę Madsena z RPD. - Gwidon. - odparł facet z karabinem automatycznym StG-44. Miał niemiecki akcent, więc trochę kaleczył nasz język. - Robert. - odparł ten ze strzelbą Winchester Model 1912. Spytawszy się Siwego czy to nie jest jego prawdziwe imię usłyszałam, że ma inaczej na imię, ale całkiem podobnie do pseudonimu. - Ogryzek. - odparł karłowaty facet w średnim wieku z karabinem samopowtarzalnym AF-41 i pistoletem Luger P08. - Mia. - przywitała się oschle młoda blondynka z karabinem maszynowym AK-47 oraz pistoletem TT-38. - Matrioszka. - przedstawiła się ta z rosyjskim akcentem wyposażona w Chauchata kobieta, która prawdopodobnie pochodziła z jednej ze stacji metra, jaka istniała w okolicy Cerkwi św. Jana Klimaka. - A to nasz dowódca. - przedstawił mi Siwy atletycznie zbudowanego gościa z karabinem samopowtarzalnym ŁAF-40. Jak się okazało był nim Kowalski, co to za pseudonim przyjął nazwę Uszaty. - Uszaty. A ty jesteś Fil, tak? Jaki chcesz mieć pseudonim? - Cóż, niespecjalnie się w tym specjalizuję. - Wybierz sobie jakikolwiek. - Może niech będzie... - tutaj pomyślałam tak z kwadrans minuty. - bo nazywam się Filippa, niech zostanie Fil. - Niech będzie. - odparł z pewną dozą smutku i rezygnacji. - Dokąd ruszamy? - Do Starego Miasta. Zdamy im tam raport. - A jak wyruszymy? - spytał Uszatego Gwidon. - No cóż, Frycu. - odpowiedział mu Siwy. - Przez tunele, będzie najrozsądniej. - A co jak nas złapią mutanty? - wtrąciłam się. - Mamy broń przecież. - No tak. Więc ruszyliśmy. Wsiedliśmy w coś co można nazwać ciężarówką, wyglądało to tak jakby ktoś zrobił pojazd tak, że z przodu przypominał motocykl z osłoną, po bokach jakby wagon jakiejś kolejki górniczej, a z tyłu koniec jakiegoś pociągu pasażerskiego, gdzie był ustawiony CKM z miotaczem ognia pod lufą. Ruszaliśmy z Kotłowni, dla mnie był to pierwszy moment. Ruszyliśmy główną drogą, jechaliśmy całkiem sporą drogę. Wkrótce spokój się skończył, Kowalski zrobił skręt w mroczne przejście ziejące smrodem tak potężnym że nie wiem. - Co to za szambo? - spytała się Matrioszka. - Stary tunel ściekowy. Nasza fura to również amfibia, zobaczcie. Gdy tylko tak jechaliśmy skręciliśmy w skręt w prawo, który doprowadził nas do zrujnowanego kanału. Fekalia były w tej wodzie wszędzie. - Ten pojazd do czego służy? - To wynalazek Mechaników z Dworca Zachodniego. Połączyli motory z przodu z tym co było kolejką górniczą i zrobili ściany zamykane automatycznie na wypadek zanurzenia. Wtedy pojazd w środku jest niezwykle szczelny, a normalnie to taki pół-motor pół-wagon z dodatkiem specjalnej obudowy, która umożliwia nam pływanie po powierzchni wody. - Wytrzyma atak mutantów i oszalałych maszyn? - Na pewno. To skrót do Starego Miasta, ominiemy Gildię i Arsenał, wiem co robię. Tą furgonetkę nazwałem Ketling. - Na cześć bohatera z Pana Wołodyjowskiego? - spytałam się Kowalskiego. - Zgadza się. Cuchnęło niesamowicie. Wkróce Kowalski krzyknął: - MASKI!!! Włożyliśmy więc maski ochronne, a że nasze mundury też były wręcz kombinezonami na wrogie środowisko nie musieliśmy zakładać dodatkowych ubrań. Nasze ciuchy nic nie przepuszczały, ale jak chcieliśmy wyjść na powierzchnię to musieliśmy już mieć noszone na podorędziu pancerz wspomagany. Prosto się go zakładało, tak jak normalne ubrania. Wystarczyło wejść, zapiąć suwak i wyglądało się jak jakiś ufok. I tak w maskach nasze twarze było widać, ale mieliśmy te mikrofiltry, jakie ludzie opracowali w czasie rozejmu verduńskiego. Faktycznie, było gęsto od tych oparów w tym tunelu. - Co to jest? - spytałam. - Szambo? - Żeby tylko. - odparła Matrioszka rozglądając się, czy coś nie wylezie. - Szambo to wcześniej było. Teraz to VX, najgroszy syf wymyślony przez człowieka. Znałam ten gaz bardzo dobrze, bo wykończył moją matkę, jak byłam dzieckiem. Biedaczka zadusiła się w swoim własnym ciele, tak mi wujek później mówił. - Ale powinniśmy już nie żyć. - Żyć będziemy. - odparł Siwy. - Szambo się zmieszało z gazem i innymi gazami, zmieniło skład. Przynajmniej nie musimy zakładać kombinezonów. Obyśmy nie musieli wyjść na powierzchnię. - Wyjdziemy, jak nam Centrum nie pomoże. - stwierdził Kowalski. Dowódca mnie zaskoczył. - Przecież płyniemy do Starego Miasta. - odpowiedziałam. - Na stacji metra Centrum żyją Centryści, ale frakcja Centrum to Stare i Nowe Miasto. Było kiedyś Stare Centrum i Nowe Centrum, w latach 70. mutanty ich przyskrzyniły. Mieli inteligencję i wojskowych, więc ich odparli, a potem połączyli się w zjednoczone Centrum. Rozbudowali się, zniszczyli gniazda tych diabelstw i wkrótce wyszli na powierzchnię. Byłem tam w oddziałach stalkerów, jak zobaczycie powierzchnię to nie uwierzycie. Zniszczyliśmy gniazda pterodemonów, a nazwaliśmy tak, bo wyglądały jak stereotypowe monstra biblijne z twarzą i pazurami pterodaktyla, zwierząt z czasów dinozaurów. 15 marca 1981 roku zdołaliśmy wyplenić mutanty raz na zawsze, w tamtym czasie zamurowaliśmy okna specjalną siatką berylową i żelazobetonem - nowym rodzajem betonu łączącego twardość stali z termoodpornością betonu. Za czasów Wielkiej Wojny Światowej budowano nim wszystkie wojskowe konstrukcje. Ja tego aż tak nie pamiętam, ale mój stary owszem. Urodził się w 1914 roku, w roku kiedy się ta cholera zaczęła. Dzięki wojnie mamy niepodległość? Nonsens. Równie dobrze mogliśmy ją mieć w 1830, gdyby szlachta się nie wahała i nie bawiła w stolicy. Z góry przepraszam tych, co korzenie szlacheckie mają, ale chyba mogę mieć swoje zdanie. Co się zdarzyło pod koniec wojny wiecie - zagłada. Hitlerek jeden postanowił sobie w akcie desperacji, bo Berlin był na wyciągnięcie ręki, wystrzelić wszystko co miał. W ślad za Niemcami poszła reszta, a kilka minut po Osi nasi wystrzelili. Mój ojciec i matka nie zeszli jak większość do kanałów, ale na stację metra "Filtry", bo w pobliżu była. Naukowcy zrobili, jak się okazało, coś co nazywali "Ocalenie Ludzkości". No ładne mi ocalenie. No ale przetrwaliśmy. Zbudowali arsenały, farmy, systemy sanitarne, kuźnie, mieszkania oraz fabryki podziemne. I pomyśleć że to wszystko zaledwie w trzy lata po zrzuceniu przez Oś Krajów Radziecko-Faszystowskich bomb atomowych na Mińsk i Curitibę, a w tym czasie zrzucili na Drezno i Monachium. Później używali atomówek na froncie na masową skalę, aż produkowano neutronowe oraz mniej zagrażające środowisku, ale i tak były środkami masowej zagłady. - A 20 marca 1950 roku cały stary świat poszedł się jebać, czort wazmi! - wulgarnie odparła Matrioszka. - A mama mówiła mi, "Hospodi, jaki piękny świat zniszczyliśmy?", bo były też i inne miasta na powierzchni. - Oczywiście że były. I nadal są. Parę odbudowało swoje porty lotnicze i zmieniło je na sterowcowe. Warszawa ma połączenie między innymi z Łodzią. Przetrwali tam dzięki podziemnej fabryce, nawet 1/5 miasta przeżyła w podziemiach tą hekatombę. Ocalało też parę wsi, jakie nie były w pobliżu baz wojskowych czy węzłów komunikacyjnych, ale nie pociągnęły długo. Ostatnie miejsce zdatne do życia to ponoć było Zakopane, ale mieszkańcy Podhala zrozumieli natychmiast, że świat się zmienił. Zeszli powoli do kanałów albo zmienili jaskinie w bunkry. Skała swoje robi, filtruje nawet napromieniowaną wodę w czystą i zdatną do spożycia na miejscu. Natura jeszcze aż tak nie oszalała. W kwietniu zaczęła zanikać komunikacja, było ciężko, ale na Nowy Rok 1951 udało się nawiązać połączenie z odciętymi w Mińsku Mazowieckim. Udało się z nimi połączyć. Później udało się rozbudować dalej tunele, połączyliśmy się z tymi w Modlinie. Sobie kopułę nad twierdzą stworzyli, że nie mogę uwierzyć. Pamiętam jednak że odebraliśmy sygnał od Transatlantyckiej Centrali Radiotelegraficznej, tam w Lesie Boernerowskim, tak mi ojciec mówili. Ale przybyli po pewnym czasie na Wolę, bo mutanty i szalone roboty opanowały Bemowo. Potem w latach 70. XX wieku odzyskaliśmy ją, ale nie bez walki. Jakoś się jednak udało. I tak nawiązaliśmy kontakt z zagranicą. - Pamiętam jak czytałam podręcznik od historii u Mechaników - wtrąciła się Mia. - Ponoć ocalały niemal wszystkie miasta i większość wsi. - Dobre i to. Ale ograniczyło to populację. Ludzi się liczy na świecie w setkach milionów, a przed Wojną było nas nawet miliard, może i dwa. Nie pamiętam, ojciec i matka mnie mówili, bo wtedy prasa drukarska rzadkością była. Dzięki Mechanikom ją mamy. Kiedy tak płynęli Ketlingiem wkrótce dopłynęli do skrzyżowania. Na wprost przejście było zawalone. - To co, jak teraz? - spytałam. - W lewo. - stwierdził Gwidon. - A gdzie tam, kurna. brzydko odparł Dres. - W prawo dawaj. - Matrioszka, co sądzisz? - szepnęłam do niej. - Daj mi się skupić, coś czuję. - Według mapy powinniśmy płynąć na północ, co też zrobimy, a potem w prawo. - Nie! - stanowczo zaprzeczyła Mia. - Coś nie tak? - spytałam, bo Mia zachowała się bardzo dziwnie. - Zagrożenie psychiczne w prawo jak skręcimy w lewo. Po tym musimy płynąć w lewo i dopiero później w prawo, bardzo ostro. - Co jest z tym tunelem? - Duchy, zabiją nas, anomalia dla was, dla mnie nic nie zrobią, ale nienawidzą was, bo wy nie jesteście silni psychicznie, zniszczą wasze dusze, ja wiem jak trzeba przejść. - Co ty mi tu, kurwo, bredzisz? - spytał ją wulgarnie Dres. Bezczelnie ją szturchnął, jak na żula przystało. Ale ta krzyknęła, ten się złapał za głowę i wył jakby mu ją odcinali. Kiedy przestała odsłonił uszy - leciała z nich czerwona farba. Ale ja słyszałam jedynie nieprzyjemny pisk z maski przeciwgazowej. - Echo, babo jedna, nie słyszysz? - spytał ją Dres. - Nie echo, lecz czary, jak je nazywacie. - Gusła i tyle. - stwierdził Gwidon, ale Mia tylko podniosła telekinetycznie jego pistolet, a następnie ten opadł do kabury, niemal niezauważalnie. Nie spodobała mi się ta dziewczyna. Słyszałam, że podczas Wielkiej Wojny Światowej eksperymentowano z czymś co nazywali psioniką. Chcieli zrobić czarodziei w rzeczywistości. Kto wie, może jakaś część rakiet miała w sobie takie środki? Może to były lotne psychodele, te się z jakimś innym chemicznym świństwem oraz biologiczną bombą z opóźnionym zapłonem się zmieszały, po czym radioaktywność zadziałała jak jakiś katalizator. Nie wiem tego. Nikt nie wie. Po wojnie bowiem część osób zaczęła się rodzić ze zdolnościami telekinetycznymi. Jakby im ten nowy świat dał możliwość władania nim. I tak albo psionicy byli prześladowani, albo traktowano ich na równi, albo też tworzyli coś, co parę bazarowych babć nazwało magokracjami. Słyszałam o tym, że sekta religijna panuje w podziemiach i blokach w okolicy Placu Mikołaja Mikołajewicza, to taki plac z ogromnymi jak jakieś żyrandole założone na obeliski latarniami, które teraz jednak już nie świecą. A szkoda, tak bardzo bym chciała. Słyszałam o czymś takim jak Carat, co to Rosjan zgromadził i zaszył się w Cytadeli, słyszałam o tym, że dawni piloci zajęli port Okęcie i przerobili go w połączenia między enklawami ocalałych. O tyle dobrze, że te wielkie zeppeliny dają radę, ale podróż nie jest taka jak przed 20 marca 1950 roku, bo to wtedy umarł świat, jaki znali moi rodzice i dziadkowie. Słyszałam opowieści starszyzny w czymś, co nazywano szkołą. Budynek? Skądże! Kilka oddzielnych pomieszczeń bunkra, slajder, komputer, ławki i krzesła w których siedzieliśmy oraz biurko i fotel nauczyciela. Skręt w lewo był dosyć niewygodny i ostry. Bądź co bądź jechaliśmy po tych większych kanałach. Sufit można było swobodnie dotknąć. Kiedy przejeżdżaliśmy tak tunelem spojrzałam w górę. Zaniemówiłam. A więc to się nazywa niebem? To jest nad nami? Udaliśmy się, aby ocaleć przed naszymi wrogami, przed bożym (jeśli on w ogóle istniał) gniewem, przed zabójczym powietrzem pełnym promieniowania, wirusów i substancji niszczących ludzki organizm w kilka minut. Ale to nie tylko przed nimi. Mogliśmy przecież zbudować również schrony na powierzchni, skryć się w dawnych bunkrach i tam żyć, obudować swoje domy tak, aby były szczelnymi lochami. A czemu akurat to wybraliśmy? Przyczyna jest bardzo prosta. Na powierzchni nie tylko powietrze chce nas zabić. Niejaki Wells pisał o niszczycielskiej substancji, jaka sama miała wybuchać oraz wszystko unicestwić. Oczywiście to nieprawda. Nie, oni się bali mutantów powojennych. Bali się, że ocaleli zmienią się też w potwory żądne naszego mięsa. Bali się, że roboty bojowe i inna maszyneria z czasem ocaleje i taka się stanie. Że Ci, co zdobyli niebiosa, a nawet ruszyli w kosmos nagle runą wiele milionów lat do tyłu. Że dzicy, jak jakieś zwierzęta, nie w jaskiniach ale na powierzchni żyć będą. Że przyroda, którą tak chętnie wspieraliśmy, teraz przeciw nam się zwróci. Że my, panowie świata cofniemy się, przestaniemy na sobie nosić te łachmany, że zmienimy się z powrotem w małpy, a następnie będziemy żyć pośród napromieniowanych lasów i tak oto nasza cywilizacja runie. W życiu! Jeszcze ludzkość aż tak nie upadła! Powrócimy i odbudujemy świat, jak to mówią. Jak tylko płynęliśmy spojrzałam w wodę. Ponoć jedne odchody były świeże, jeszcze inne tak się w tej wodzie zakonserwowały, że zmieniły się w rośliny, albo jeszcze były i pamiętały czasy przedwojenne. Te jednak, jak się zdaje, poszły dawno na dno. Woda była mętna i śmierdziała, chociaż nie czułam tego przez maskę. Płynęliśmy w milczeniu, więc przerwałam ciszę: - A do Starego Miasta to daleko, dowódco? - Nie. - odpowiedział mi Uszaty. - Mamy trzy drogi. Jedna stamtąd wiedzie tak: jedziemy pod cmentarzem, ale ludzie omijają tamto miejsce. Stamtąd na Dworzec Gdański do Nowego Miasta. - Nowe Miasto to co innego? - Tak, ale Stare Miasto to tak się na obie części mówi. Kiedyś były skłócone, ale atak podziemnych zmutowanych pająków i jakichś humanoidalnych wilków ich przygwoździł. Druga to przez granice Gildii, ruchliwy szlak pod dawną Aleją Ententy. Trzecia przez Gildię i dawną mennicę, a potem na Plac Zwycięstwa i na północ. My jedziemy w kierunku Alei, ale planowałem przez Gildię. Lecz Mia uważa, że coś tam jest. Ciekawe też, co to może być. - Nie kuśmy losu. - Bzdury. - stwierdził Dres. - Zwyczajne bajeczki. - A ja jednak jestem ciekawa. - wtrąciła się Matrioszka. - Może coś tam rzeczywiście powstało? Roditieli jak byłam mała mnie gawarili, szto po Wielkiej Wojnie Światowej pojawiły się zagrożenia mentalnyje. - Kurwa, naucz się polskiego, ruska kurwo. - Dres! - stanęłam w obronie towarzyszki. - Zaraz wylecisz z Ketlinga do tych odchodów. Zobaczymy co ty takiego wtedy powiesz. - Fil, uspokój się. - powiedziała. - Nie trzeba. Czego od niego chcesz? Przecież to nacjonalista. Wspaniale, pomyślałam sobie wtedy. Nacjonalista. W tunelach przetrzebionej ludzkości nie ma nic gorszego od nacjonalistów, a ponoć kilka z nich zajęli. Od podróżników, co to do Republiki Nowej Woli dotarli słyszałam, że w Niemczech naziści przejęli Norymbergię, a Berlin się podzielił na zachodni i wschodni, zaś na najdalszej północy, w starym bunkrze NSDAP zagnieździli się jacyś narodowcy z tak zwanej Rzeszy Niemiec Podziemnych. Jeszcze w większości Moskwy ponoć rządzą komuniści, a w Nowym Jorku to dopiero się żyje, bo prócz tuneli odzyskano niemalże wszystkie budynki i ustanowiono rodzaj osady przykrytej kopułą. - Uspokójcie się, zaraz skręcimy w prawo. - Nie, w lewo! - krzyknęła Mia na cały tunel. Ketling stanął jakby mu silnik się wyłączył. Dres popatrzył jak dzikus, Uszaty z powątpiewaniem, ale Matrioszka i Gwidon jakby jej współczuli. - Czemu mi nie wierzycie!? Tam naprawdę jest niebezpieczeństwo! - Niebezpieczeństwem to ty jesteś. A może w lewym są bandyci i ciągniesz nas w pułapkę? - A może po prostu jesteś szalona? - Robert tym razem zabrał głos. - Może to wszystko Ci się wydaje? - Wierzę jej. - odparł Gwidon. - Cicho, Szwabie! - stwierdził Dres. - E tam, sprawdźmy to. Ja jej ufam. - Dobry pomysł. - odparłam, ale po głowie klepnął mnie Dres, jak matka córkę po źle zrobionej pracy. - Fil, Gwidon, Robert, idziemy. Oczywiście potrzeba tylko zgody dowódcy. - Zezwalam. - stwierdził. - Ogryzek, Dres, Mia i Siwy ze mną zostajecie. Pilnujecie amfibii. Wysadzimy czwórkę na okoliczny brzeg. Mówiąc brzeg miał na myśli stary, ciasny chodnik betonowy, którym się przechodziło, jeśli się było pracownikiem sieci wodociągowej. Matrioszka poszła ostatnia, przed nią ja byłam, pierwszy poszedł Robert, a między nim a mną był Gwidon. Ja miałam karabin snajperski, ona to samo, Robert miał obrzyna, a Gwidon nosił MP48. Gdzie on ten stary karabin z końcowego okresu wojny znalazł - do dzisiaj nie mam pojęcia. Szliśmy powoli, ale zobaczyłam, że szczury szły inaczej. - Czemu one idą do Ketlinga? - zdziwił się Gwidon. - Coś mi się tu nie podoba. - Rosyjscy mieszkańcy mówią, że bój się, jak w tunelach nie ma szczurów. - stwierdziła Matrioszka. - Wiecie co? Mia chyba jest prawdziwą psioniczką. - To jest mit. - stwierdził stanowczo Robert. - Nauka tego nie potwierdziła nigdy. Eksperymentowali 60 lat temu i co? I nic. - A jeśli się mylisz, jeśli rzeczywiście przez niewielki fragment powietrza skażonego przez nas i kilka anomalii mentalnych w pobliżu miejsc zamieszkania, z dodatkiem promieniowania rodzą się psionicy? - To możliwe. - stwierdziłam. - W Kotłowni mówili, że są na Placu Mikołaja Mikołajewicza. Nazywani są Mędrcami, czy jakoś tak. - Powinni przemianować na Plac Konstytucji. - stwierdził Dres po chamsku wtrącając się w zdanie. - Brzmi lepiej. Tak samo Aleja Ententy na Aleja Solidarności, a Plac Zwycięstwa na Piłsudskiego, albo Saski. - Czas na powierzchni się zatrzymał. Jednak gdy tak szliśmy przed siebie strasznie zabolała mi głowa. Stanęłam. - Co jest? - spytała z tyłu zaniepokojona Rosjanka. - Mia ma rację. - powiedziałam. - Coś jest nie tak. Boli mnie okropnie głowa. - Ej, co się tu dzieje? - Robert nagle położył swoją broń i zaczął ni to pełzać, ni to czołgać się, ni to wić... nie wiem jak takie zachowanie określić. - Oj tak. - to był tym razem Gwidon. - Ja. Ja. Tunelu. Dzwoń. Piszcz. Ojej. I wtedy byłam pewna. Mia była psioniczką. Ta cicha blondyneczka nie żartowała. Matrioszka cofnęła się i natychmiast położyła z tyłu swoją snajperkę. Wzięła też broń moją i chłopaków. Natychmiast mnie wzięła za nogi. Ja tymczasem przez to świństwo krwawiłam z uszu i nosa, a na dodatek zaczęłam się rozbierać. Matrioszka, nie zważając na to, że też ją boli głowa i zaczyna mieć ręce jak z waty wzięła Gwidona. Roberta na wpół przytomny Niemiec wziął za nogi i pociągnął. Sama Matrioszka też wyglądała jak my. Ja byłam po lewej, ona na lewo od Gwidona, a na prawo od niego siedział Robert. Widać mi było, jak mną zawładnęła. Ślady krwi ładnie mi poleciały. Wychyliłam rękę lewą i poczułam granicę anomalii - bezwład ręki i jej mrowienie. Wyjęłam więc taką białą kredę i zaznaczyłam granice. - Co to za szajs? - spytał się Gwidon z rozebraną koszulą, gęsią skórką i oczami napełnionymi krwią. - Co to ma być? - Starsi opowiadali w jednej z wiosek tunelowych, że to anomalia mentalna. - odpowiedział Robert. Spocił się niesamowicie, spodnie i koszulę zdjął przez tą anomalię pieruńską do stóp, a koszulę zrzucił z prawej ręki, mając ją w lewej. Zakładał ją, tak jak my swoje ubrania. Ja tam od zawsze byłam przyzwyczajona, że zdejmowałam bieliznę w celach rozrywkowych dla pewnej grupy ludzi. No cóż, w życiu tunelowym pornografia i prostytucja kwitły w najlepsze, więc co miałam zrobić? Mam pewien sekret, ale to jeszcze Wam powiem. - Co za syf. Trzeba zaznaczyć i założyć tabliczki. To powiedziała Matrioszka. Miała zdjęty kaptur, a także rękawiczki oraz rozpiętą do stanika odzież. Jednak ona tylko do dekoltu, podczas gdy ja w ogóle całą miałam rozpiętą. Moją granatową bieliznę było widać. Zaczęłam się więc ubierać z powrotem, podobnie zresztą jak i reszta. - Zrobione. - stwierdziłam podnosząc kredę i pakując do plecaka. Uśmiechnęliśmy się i prychnęliśmy śmiechem. Kiedy tylko wracaliśmy przyszedł po nas Dres i Ogryzek. - Słyszeliśmy krzyki. - stwierdził ten drugi. - W porządku? - Tak tak, Mia ma rację. - odparła Matrioszka. - To anomalia mentalna, zdaniem Roberta. - Nie ma co, żyjecie dzięki Mii. - Musimy się z nią rozmówić. Kiedy tylko wróciliśmy wszyscy podeszłam do Mii i spytałam: - Jesteś psioniczką? - Co? - spytała zdziwiona i przerażona jednocześnie. - Nie kłam, gdybyś nie była nią to byśmy zgnili w tamtym miejscu w anomalii mentalnej. - Robimy zwrot w lewo. - stwierdził Uszaty. - Mia, lepiej się przyznać, powiedz to po prostu. - Dobrze. - odparła nieśmiało. - Tak, jestem psioniczką. Nie pochodzę z Republiki Nowej Woli i nie jestem, jak się pewnie domyślacie, spod Kotłowni. Moja matka pochodziła z Czerniakowa, ale policja polityczna oskarżyła ją o komunizm i wrzuciła do nory ze szczurami. Ojciec uciekł, a kiedy mnie złapali doszło do eksplozji umysłowej. Tatko należał do tych z Huty, tamtej frakcji zajmującej dawną hutę żelaza z piecem martenowskim na Młocinach. Zmarł ze starości. Dlatego przeniosłam się do Republiki Nowej Woli najbliższą karawaną. Szkoliłam swoje talenty w Uniwersytecie, tam było wielu takich jak ja. Nauczyłam się psioniki i używam jej do leczenia ludzi. Dzięki temu można nawet całkiem sporo przetrwać w tym ponurym świecie bez jutra. - Rozumiem. - stwierdził Dres. - Przepraszam, myślałem że jesteś kolejną idiotką. Kowalski ruszył Ketlingiem w lewy tunel i tak płynęliśmy. Cóż, przynajmniej ten projekt "Ocalenie Ludzkości" spełnił swoje zadanie - populacja w wielu przypadkach ocalała. Węższe tunele zmieniły się w chodniki, szersze zaś w drogi, a stacje metra i tunele między nimi w prawdziwe metropolie. Nawet piwnice zajęliśmy, a także udało nam się przemienić bunkry i kilka budynków w schrony na powierzchni, zaś w paru miejscach dokonać niemożliwego - postawić kopułę, jaka zmieniła teren pod nią w zdatny do życia. Płynęliśmy przez te cholerne kanały całkiem długo. Nie wiem, czy wy wiecie, ale przed wojną wyłożono je siatkami przeciwko broni ABC. W środku czekały też na nas inne technologie. Co prawda wiele zginęło, ale jakoś w tych schronach dajemy radę. Kiedy dopłynęliśmy do rozwidlenia za radą Mii popłynęliśmy natychmiast w prawo. Przyznaję, ciasno na zakrętach, ale dawaliśmy radę. Po to powstały takie części składane i przeguby. W tunelach to było normalne, a pojazdy nasze były specjalnie takie małe. Kiedy tak płynęliśmy to po skręcie w prawo było lepiej. Droga była szersza, a to znaczy, że musiał to być początek głównego kanału. Z Kotłowni ruszyliśmy przez tereny do zajezdni tramwajowej. Jechaliśmy tak długi okres, mijając nawet ten chory tunel, jak się okazało porządnie został od drugiej strony zagracony, a jedna tabliczka nawet pisała "Uwaga! Zagrożenie mentalne! Grozi śmiercią i/lub kalectwem!". Jak się okazało patrole z zajezdni wyraźnie nie postarały się o drugą część. Mimo to gdy tylko tak jechaliśmy nagle nasz pojazd został zatrzymany, a z jednej ze stron świeciły oślepiające reflektory, a także lasery bojowe. Mierzono w nas. - Stać! Kim jesteście? - spytali na barykadach. - Porucznik Eugeniusz Kowalski, 2. Kompania Piechoty, Republika Nowej Woli - odparł Uszaty. - A skąd przybyliście? - Z Kotłowni. Ten głos, wyraźnie starszy, mówił z kolei tak spokojnie, że najwyraźniej znał Kowalskiego. - Eugeniuszu, co u was w Kotłowni słychać? - Fiodor? To ty? - spytał się w reflektory. Musieliśmy nawet założyć szkła przeciwko takiemu światłu, raziło nas w oczy niesamowicie. A jeśli to było światło dnia to dla naszego pokolenia, wiecznie już żyjącego w tunelach jak szczury, było niemal zabójcze dla oczu. Dlatego nie patrzyliśmy się na nich, lecz taki wprawny stalker jak nasz najwyraźniej przez te wyprawy na powierzchnię się przyzwyczaił. A może też żył w budynku wykończonym szkłem heksaradowym. Nie wiemy tego. Niektórych rzeczy nawet lepiej nie wiedzieć. - Wyłączcie światła, oślepicie dzieciaki. - Dobra. Wjeżdżajcie. Wyglądacie, jakbyście duchy widzieli. - stwierdził Fiodor. Jego twarz miała piękną siwą brodę. - Jeden z tych tuneli. Jechaliśmy na skróty. Oznaczyliśmy ten tunel kreską, to ten, który tak obsadziliście złomem i tabliczką. Z drugiej strony nie jest zrobiony. - Kurwa, a mówiłem aby zrobili obie strony. Wysłać mi tam kogoś. - Tak jest! - krzyknął ktoś od nich. Byliśmy już w zajezdni, a potem do Alei Ententy, by tą drogą i siecią podziemnych miast dostać się do Starego Miasta. ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Kategoria:Zapiski Upadłej Ziemi